Esa mujer de ojos lavanda
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Cada vez que la veía y sus miradas se cruzaban, le entraban unas incontrolables ganas de escribir.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no es mío.

**Esa mujer de ojos lavanda**

**Parte I de III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había tenido un día de perros.

Desde que se fugó de casa para seguir su "sueño americano" no pudo hacer más que rentar un pequeño apartamento (que más parecía una cajita de fósforos) y trabajar por un sueldo paupérrimo. Una vida paupérrima.

Pero ahí estaba, en la barra de un bar de mala muerte, gastándose sus pocos billetes en algo de licor; una de sus pocas fuentes de alivio y desestrés.

―Un vaso de Whisky ―ordenó al viejo bartender mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba el saco. Miró a su alrededor; el bar apenas iluminado, un escenario ocupado por músicos que entonaban melodías tristes ante una escasa clientela de viejos y uno que otro joven al igual que él embriagándose, probablemente por un poco de sosiego.

Sacó un cigarrillo.

Él tenía que continuar, había venido a esta ciudad con un solo propósito en mente y tenía que lograrlo, tenía que hacerlo realidad.

Pero justo cuando las manos le picaban por escribir algo, la preocupación lo agobiaba a niveles insospechados, se sentía ofuscado, recordaba su asquerosa vida, y ahí estaba esa realidad (al igual que su jefe en ese miserable trabajo) respirándole en la nuca, haciéndose notar más que nunca.

― Puto viejo…―se quejó mientras buscaba su encendedor en los bolsillos.

Detuvo su búsqueda cuando a dos puestos lejos de él, en la barra, vio dos piernas largas y níveas acomodarse femeninamente, unos tacos negros contrastando mortalmente.

Sintió su encendedor y, alzando la mirada, pudo verla.

Una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros recogidos en un moño complicado y ojos claros, muy claros; _lavanda…_ pensó. Una gruesa hilera de pestañas negras calculadamente arregladas contorneando esos singulares ojos, piel alabastrina y un rubor desgastado. La señorita tenía una expresión en su rostro que denotaba disgusto y frustración; sus ojos la delataban terriblemente.

La joven dejó su bolso en la barra y llamó al bartender.

―Un Martini, por favor.

No pudo evitar seguir recorriéndola con la mirada. Su vestido azul oscuro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, anchas caderas, pequeña cintura, grandes senos…

El momento en que de su bolso sacó una caja de cigarrillos y se colocó uno en sus carnosos labios rojos, su cuerpo actuó de inmediato.

Se acercó a ella con su encendedor y le prendió el cigarrillo; ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

―Hm ―inhaló profundamente, notó como su pecho se expandía― gracias ―soltó el humo.

El bartender llegó con el Martini y el Whisky, y el pelinegro aprovechó para sentarse a su lado. A pesar del intenso olor a humo de cigarrillo, podía notar levemente el perfume a violetas que debía de venir de la joven pelinegra.

Tal vez esta noche podría conseguir la segunda cosa que lo _desestresaba._

La siguió mirando indiscretamente entre sorbos de alcohol que le quemaban de a poco la garganta y notó que hasta ahora, a pesar de que él haya encendido su cigarrillo, no le había dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez ni había intentado entablar conversación con él.

Pero podía cambiar eso.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, ella se volteó a verlo y sus ojos se toparon. Los ojos de ella eran únicos, como un vacío blanco sin retorno.

Le picaban las manos por escribir.

―¿Q-Qué?

Recién caía en cuenta que su peinado lucía gastado y un poco desarreglado.

―Nada… ―inhaló su cigarrillo― solo me preguntaba qué hacía una mujer como usted en un bar así.

_¿Podría llevarla a la cama?_

El cuerpo de ella era tentador y él quería tener sexo, así que debía mantener la fachada de "buen tipo" un rato. Ella le miró profundamente y casi sintió que ella ya sabía de sus intenciones lujuriosas (aunque a quién engañaba, en un bar así, estas cosas eran comunes), pero no dijo ni una palabra hasta que el bartender trajo su segundo Martini.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―su voz era suave, aguda pero suave.

―Sasuke.

―Sasuke, ¿No crees que hace c-calor aquí? ―increíblemente, ella fue la que se acercó, le aflojó completamente la corbata y le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa, aprovechando que sus pequeñas y huesudas manos se paseaban por sus pectorales por encima de la ropa.

Él se acercó a ella un poco más.

La pelinegra se tomó el resto de su copa.

Sasuke puso una mano en el muslo femenino y ella se dejó hacer― ¿Cómo te llamas?―murmuró lentamente, con su voz más profunda.

―Hina, s-solo Hina ―el pelinegro se iba a cercar un poco más para continuar con el juego previo, pero repentinamente "Hina" sacó unos billetes de su bolso, se soltó del agarre que tenía en su muslo y se bajó de la silla.

―Gracias ―le sonrió levemente al viejo bartender y luego se dirigió a él. Se acercó contorneándose de una manera muy provocativa y con cuidado de no hacer contacto físico con él, se inclinó a su oído donde suspiró ardientemente y él se quedó paralizado por el olor a violetas y alcohol― Bueno, S-Sasuke-san, n-nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Se alejó de él y siguió con ese caminar provocativo hasta cruzar la puerta de la salida.

Mierda, estaba tan excitado y ella lo dejaba… _mierda._

Disgustado y frustrado se dirigió al bartender y resopló―Otro Whisky.

Lo dejó colgando con ganas,

Y con un desesperante deseo de escribir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Parte I de III**

Hola, ya tengo escrito todo el fic, solo tengo que pasarlo a la compu, como sea, no me demoraré en actualizar. Espero que Hinata haya salido bien aquí, quise hacerla un poco atrevida pero conservando un poco lo suyo, solo que con un tono más lúgubre, pero femenino.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no es mío.

**Esa mujer de ojos lavanda**

**Parte II de III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado tres días desde la última vez que visitó ese bar y esta vez, cuando entró, vio la pequeña pero esbelta figura de la hermosa mujer sentada nuevamente en la barra.

Vio que ella colocaba otro cigarrillo en sus labios rojos y automáticamente él sacó su encendedor para prenderlo.

Inhaló profundamente― G-Gracias.

Lo mismo que la última vez.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"_Aquella mujer de curvas perfectas y largo cabello negro, sola, sentada en la barra de un bar desaliñado, de nombre desconocido, pero con tal afecto que parecía arrastrar a todos a su lado."_

Esas fueron las únicas líneas que había escrito en mucho tiempo en su ya empolvada máquina de escribir y, al verla nuevamente, sus manos se descontrolaban rogando por un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo.

Esta vez no le dijo nada, todavía estaba algo resentido por lo de hace un par de días; ninguna mujer lo había dejado colgando en sus 35 años de vida y ella se había atrevido a hacerlo.

―Un Whisky ―murmuró al bartender.

Miró a la pelinegra con su impecable moño y se detuvo admirando de nueva cuenta su rostro; ojos calculadamente maquillados con un rubor gastado. Luego pasó a ver sus brazos desnudos y recién cayó en cuenta de la cantidad de copas que había en su barra; unas cinco copas con un par de vasos pequeños y el cenicero a un lado con varias colillas de cigarrillos.

Cuando nuevamente alzó la mirada, vio que ella también lo estaba mirando, los ojos de ambos clavados en los del otro en algo intenso, que no sabía exactamente qué era, pero podía sentir cierta conexión.

Ella desvió la miraba primero y se hizo a un lado su flequillo sin éxito, dejó un par de billetes en la barra y se levantó un poco tambaleante de su asiento dirigiéndose a una puerta que no era la salida.

Había dejado su bolso en la barra.

Al pasar a un lado de él, le murmuró ardorosamente―Confío e-en que el caballero me traerá mi bolso a-al segundo piso, habitación 24 ―mientras casi tímidamente, como contrario a sus palabras, restregaba su voluptuoso cuerpo contra su espalda.

Se sintió caliente y sus ojos la siguieron hasta que desapareció en aquella puerta,

Sasuke esperó un rato, observando el pequeño bolso negro de la mujer esperándolo a un lado.

Se terminó su cigarrillo, se tomó el resto de su Whisky y fue hacia aquella puerta con el bolso en mano.

No tenía idea de que ese complejo también era un hotel.

**o.o.o**

Cuando llegó a la habitación, ella le abrió la puerta y apenas entró, cerró con seguro y él la atacó con besos. La pelinegra al principio se encontraba un poco rígida, pero luego rodeó el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos y haló suavemente de los cabellos azabaches.

Sasuke dejó caer el bolso y su saco para alcanzar la fémina cintura. La acorraló contra la puerta y ella escapar un suave gemido.

Su lengua pasaba por la boca de la mujer, acariciándole con frenesí. Ella se restregaba contra él muy sugestivamente, cuando de repente, justo en el momento en que él lamía y mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello níveo, ella se alejó y lo empujó a la cama trepándosele encima mientras se soltaba el cabello.

La pelinegra desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, sintió las manos femeninas pasearse por su pecho desnudo y fuerte, mordiendo de vez en cuando. Sasuke cada tanto le hacía alzar el rostro para besarla fervorosamente, muy hambriento, pero la pelinegra seguía con sus caricias.

Esta vez sintió las cálidas manos desabrocharle el cinturón.

Y él decidió bajarle completamente el cierre de ese vestido rojo vino.

**o.o.o**

"_Sus ojos lavanda refulgiendo con deseo, sus hinchados y carnosos labios abiertos dejando escapar una cascada de gemidos y jadeos lujuriosos. El largo cabello pegándosele al cuerpo. Esas perlas de sudor que adornaban su rostro no hacían más que elevar su deseo."_

Cuando se despertó de aquel hotel de mala muerte, se encontraba solo, a su lado las sábanas arrugadas y sin un solo rastro de "Hina" más que el olor de su dulce perfume. Ella lo había dejado nuevamente.

Se colocó su ropa y antes de salir revisó por última vez con la mirada el cuarto.

No había ni una nota, ni un número.

Sus manos rogaban por escribir.

De camino a su apartamento, en el tren, sus pensamientos, instintos e imaginación se desbordaban a través de un bolígrafo en una servilleta sucia.

No quería admitirlo, pero ella lo inspiraba. Y mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Parte II de III**

Disculpen si había horrores ortográficos, pero tengo sueño xD


End file.
